


墓碑，爱情和流行病

by Mehhkaprad



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehhkaprad/pseuds/Mehhkaprad
Relationships: Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker





	墓碑，爱情和流行病

01

“医生，我想要咨询一些事情。”  
洁白砖墙铺就的一般没什么人来的心理咨询室终于迎来了最新的客人——他是一位有些瘦弱的青年，看上去刚大学毕业，穿着一件棕色的帽衫，虽然面容好看，像只眉目顺展的小鹿，但整个人目光涣散、毫无精神。  
心理医生看着这位来咨询的青年，有些面熟，陷入了“自己是否见过他”的疑问句中，但很快他作为心理医生的素养就指导他应该严肃认真些，做一个叫“Simon”的心理医生该做的事情，他得好好倾听这位好看小伙子的心理问题——然后等着下班去吃生鱼片——他和朋友约好了的。  
“你不用拘束，Kieren。”心理医生拿他那骨节分明的手指翻了翻面前青年的资料，端起一派自成一家的笑容来，“叫我Simon。”  
咨询室里的钟表用自己的节奏滴滴答答地转，窗户旁的白窗帘被风刮得舞动。  
Kieren抬起头来，两手却不太自在，身体也很僵硬，“Simon医生,我怀疑我得了流行病。”

流行病？  
最近因为丧尸第二次复生而爆发的“短暂记忆缺失症”，确实成了一些人的问题。

“好的，Kieren。”Simon愣了一会儿，笑着说，“我是您最忠实的倾听者，建议跟我细细说一说吗？”

Kieren似乎有些放松，缓缓地开口说道，“虽然还去没有去看医生，但我觉得我是得了流行病的......我忘记了自己的爱人，马上也要忘记自己的亲人，这让我觉得沮丧——您知道吗？我觉得自己像一只失去了鹿角的鹿，活得没有滋味。”

Simon用克制的目光盯着Kieren的脸，点了点头，觉得他这个比喻确实很生动。  
“流行病确实会让人暂时失去记忆，你这样怀疑并不是毫无根据。”他仍然微微笑着，用尽量和善的语气来和面前的患者交谈，但与其说是交谈，不如说是“哄”——Simon确实很少有这样的耐心。  
Kieren舔舔嘴唇，有些放松，“或许您对我的故事并不感兴趣。”  
“不，别这么想，我总是很有兴趣，你知道的，大家都喜欢听故事；您是否能调动记忆尽量来回想您的爱人是谁？”Simon觉得面前这个人有些腼腆，甚至有些微微自闭，对待这样的患者，他要像哄小朋友一样有些耐心。  
“我和他都是第一次复生之前的丧尸，我不知道您是什么派别，是否是反丧尸的，但我既然开了口，就要说下去的。”Kieren的目光比刚刚坚定了不少，“被治疗之后，我和他第一次见面，是在墓地上，我知道这样的初遇并不多见，但确实是这样的。”  
Simon点点头，像是很认可这样的见面方式，笑着说，“我觉得很有意思，这样的初遇确实独树一帜。”  
“我只记得这个场景，不怕您笑话，为了那天，我写了这辈子里唯一一次日记。”Kieren低头笑了一下，仿佛谈起暗恋对象时候该有的表情，可很快那笑容消失，小鹿的灵魂中了枪，“可我记得也只记得这里了，我看不清他的脸，您知道吗？我觉得他像是和耶稣签订了协议，偏不让我来想起他。”

Simon觉得棘手，但总觉得自己听过这个故事，于是他在脑海中搜寻了一番，似乎找到了些蛛丝马迹——这位Kieren就是那位复生第一人，被誉为人类解放事业的先驱，或者像某些泼脏水的人说的一样——“死去活来第一人”。  
他很荣幸和这样的患者座谈，这让他觉得自己这里蓬荜生辉。

“你刚刚说到，墓碑是吗？”Simon觉得自己有些走神，忙又找话来说。  
Kieren点点头，似乎是回忆到了什么好场景，低头笑了一下，“那天我去看Rick,自从他走之后，我几乎每天都去那块墓地......总之，我们也曾经在一块土地上长眠过，我为他抬棺，穿正装，坐在他的墓碑前讲我们过去的事情......我曾经为他自杀，又为他活过来了。”  
Simon听着这些话，觉得房间里有些热，忙深呼吸了一口。

“然后那天，我就看到他了。”Kieren抬起头来，定定地盯住Simon的眼睛，仿佛要从中看出个所以然来，笑着说道，“我手上拿着给Rick的花，一朵白雏菊，走到那片墓地上，我就看到他了；他似乎对蓝色情有独钟，我清楚地记得，他穿着蓝色的牛仔裤，还有蓝色的加绒外套，你不知道，那外套里的绒是棕色的；而那天，我穿了一身棕色的衣服，搭了个蓝色的内衬......我后来回想了许多次，我能忘记我们相处的很多细节，可永远忘不了第一次见面，或许我们从那时候开始，就已经注定是天生一对了。”  
“他坐在我的墓碑上不知道在等什么......他是个混蛋，是不死先知的十二门徒之一，相当于现在的传销组织头子，他很讨厌，总是冷冰冰地鼻孔朝天，不过他说我的墓志铭很押韵，这是我们当时唯一的共同话题。”

Simon看了看表，还有半个小时他就要下班了。  
“所以，你的墓碑上写了什么？”他问道。  
Kieren突然站起来，拉住Simon的手，往窗边走去。  
Simon看着患者伸过来的一只手，目光顺着两人牵手的方向，腿脚居然控制不住地往窗边走去；他看着Kieren的后脑勺，差点想要去摸一摸那人蓬松的头发，像摸一只鹿。

今天这是怎么了？

Kieren拉着Simon的手，在窗边站定，窗外居然是一片墓地，无数个石膏墓碑安静地伫立在绿地上，不言不语，仿佛静默了很长时间，在等着人去看一眼。  
Simon向着Kieren指的方向看去，那是他自己，穿着一身蓝色——蓝色牛仔裤和蓝色加绒风衣，坐在Kieren的墓碑上，百无聊赖且目空一切，不知道在想什么。  
墓碑上写着：“Gone is the face we loved so dear,silent the voice we loved to hear.”  
挚爱容颜已然逝去，动人声音不复存在。  
确实很押韵。

“你想起我了吗？”Kieren看着Simon，他的皮肤突然显示出骇人的白，透出皮肤下层里纵横的血管，眼球里的瞳孔像是戴了一层白色的美瞳，透出丧尸独有的腐败味道来。  
Simon觉得自己的大脑和灵魂都在颤抖，面前这个青年的脸在他面前变形扭曲，和这个空间一起，慢慢崩塌。  
他看了看表，还有半小时下班，他马上就能去和朋友吃生鱼片。

一阵天旋地转。

02

“Kieren？”  
Simon费力地睁开眼睛，似乎是被强光晃得难受，他皱起眉来抬手遮了遮。  
“Kieren？”  
他坐起身来，呼唤这个脑海中空无一物时仍能记起来的名字。  
“Kier？Ren？”  
他的记忆似乎恢复了不少，开始叫起某人的小名来。

没人回应他。

这是诺顿村，一个神奇的地方，他遇见Kieren的地方。他没怎么跋山涉水就来到这里，藏好了武器要去杀死那头倔强的小鹿的时候，爱意突然繁茂生长。  
他曾经在篝火摇曳的夜里，去握Kieren的手，看着那个人闪躲游移的目光，也移不开眼；也曾经在马路上被Kieren正大光明地占便宜，却觉得荣幸。  
总之，那是难得的幸福时光。

他起身去Kieren的房间，还好，那个人在床上好好躺着。  
“Kieren？”他问了一句。  
床上瘦小的人睁开眼睛，是正常的人类的眸子，也对，现在已经第二次复生之后了；他坐起身来，目光涣散地看着Simon。

“你是......？”  
Simon回想了一番，“短暂记忆缺失症”，似乎是这个名字。  
“你的男友。”他有些生涩地念出自己的身份，“Simon。”

“我似乎，什么都不记得了，Simon.” Kieren垂着眸子，像一只被废弃的布偶娃娃，连一个多余的字也说不出来。  
“没关系的，这只是流行病而已。”Simon拍拍男友的脑袋，意料之中的好手感，“你知道的，跟感冒没什么两样。”  
Kieren抬起头来，似乎有些相信Simon的说辞，但更多的是情人间的“信赖”。  
“你还记得什么？记得我们第一次见面吗？”Simon索性也躺上床去，抱着瘦小的Kieren，他记得这人怎么也吃不胖，一度成为让他最头疼的问题，这问题要一直伴着他们一辈子吗？  
Kieren说了句“记得”，把头往Simon的怀里蹭了蹭。“那是我去看Rick的时候，我从家出来，走了一路，才走到墓园。”  
“我摘了朵白雏菊送给他，而你就坐在我的墓碑上。”

Simon点点头，用下巴蹭了蹭他的头发，起身换了个更舒服点的姿势，“记得墓碑上写了什么吗？”  
Kieren突然愣住了，像是在回忆里挣扎的渴鱼；他皱着眉艰难地回想，却没什么结果。  
“Gone is the face we loved so dear,silent the voice we loved to hear.”Simon忙给他提示，像个老好心的情人，“这种东西不记也罢......我的意思是说，流行病让你记不清这些事情，那就记不清吧，这样也挺好。”  
Kieren点点头，下床说自己要去厕所，床上的Simon便让他去了。

短暂记忆缺失症，真有够糟糕的。  
Kieren什么时候会好呢？

Simon睡在床上，又觉得不自在，便起身去卫生间看了看。  
他的小鹿擦掉了脸上的摩丝，露出惨白的皮肤来，已经割了自己本就明显脆弱的血管，那鲜血缓缓流满了浴缸的底部。  
小鹿闭着眼，却仍然像是鲜活的，就像第一次复生还没发生的时候，他踢开棺椁，踩着月色重新走到人世间，那样血淋淋的鲜活生命，让众人一呼百应。  
Simon红着眼睛把人从浴缸里抱出来，步伐凌乱地把人扔在床上。他想去止住男友流血的伤口，那条竖着剌了自己的一道深刻伤痕。  
他想起来了，自己见过这条伤痕，那是Kieren爱过Rick的明证。  
“Kier，听我说......”Simon的双手小心地抱住Kieren的头，眼角已经有眼泪往下淌了，“已经第二次复生了......第二次了，你是神迹......求你......别走。”  
Kieren的眼睛艰难地睁开，他从未看过面前这个男人这么失态。

那晚他们坐在篝火旁，跃动的火焰让露天草场也燥热无比，人们在他们身边走来走去。  
Kieren本就是离经叛道的，不然怎么会要为了Rick去舍弃自己的生命？因此他穿着妥帖的衣服，来了这场并不符合自己期待的聚会，却见到了那个让自己很期待的人。  
屋里的“部分死亡综合症患者”们劲歌热舞，噪音充斥着两人的耳朵。  
Simon在火光、歌声和月亮的蛊惑下，握住了Kieren的手。  
“这里有你的家人。”  
“这里有我。”

Kieren用尽最后的力气念出了自己的墓志铭：  
“Gone is the face we loved so dear,silent the voice we loved to hear.”  
“Please.”

Simon跌坐在地上，从头到脚都是Kieren的血，他的眼泪也变成了斑驳的红色，身体抖得不成样子，像是遇见了猛兽。  
一头叫做死亡的猛兽。  
他不敢再去触碰那头自己折断了美丽双角的小鹿，整个人陷入无止尽的恐慌里。  
他盯着墙上的钟表，喃喃自语道：“半个小时......半小时之后......生鱼片......”

又是一阵天旋地转。

03

“医生，他怎么样了？”  
“催眠会有些副作用，等他醒了再看他的精神是否正常吧......你知道的，这种流行病很厉害，我们说不准。”  
“他可是对药剂有反应的第一人，你该好好看看他。”  
......

Kieren和医生的对话吵醒了催眠中的Simon。  
他迷糊糊地起身，看着自己的小鹿，仿佛失而复得的珍宝一般与他相拥。

“Ren。”Simon狠狠地抱住这只小鹿，“我做了两个很讨厌的梦。”  
Kieren被他的大力拥住，惊讶地无措起来，只好回应了这个拥抱，又耐心安抚了男友。  
“医生用催眠疗法给你治了流行病，似乎很有效。”

Simon只是嫌恶地说：“我这辈子都不会再想去催眠了。”  
“来来来，听我说。”Kieren捧起Simon的脸来，眨巴着小鹿眼睛问道：“你的记忆真的恢复了吗？我是说，你得证明一下自己了。”  
“Gone is the face we loved so dear,silent the voice we loved to hear.”Simon立即开口说道，“你的墓碑上有这句话。”  
“还有呢？”Kieren问道。

“蓝色，棕色，白色雏菊。”  
“篝火，夜晚，和你的手。”  
“铁网，泥土，我们的伤疤。”  
“还有马路，接吻。去你家吃饭。”

Kieren长舒一口气，笑得牙龈都露出来，忙对医生说感谢。  
那医生被这感谢弄得云里雾里，流行病是怎么被治愈的呢？

“我们去吃点东西吧。”Kieren拉着Simon站在十字路口。  
红绿灯缓慢读秒，行人们木然地焦躁，空气里是刚下过雨的青草味。  
“不是生鱼片就行。”Simon在绿灯剩下最后一秒的时候说。

流行病是怎么被治愈的呢？

—end—


End file.
